


I Could Be Lonely With You

by Yoongi_Bear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding over memes, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Lance is a dork, Lance is a senior and Pidge is a junior, Party, Pidge is a dork, References to Alcohol, Songfic, flirting via memes, mentions of Flamingo by Kero Kero Bonito, these two are so cute, they're both mostly sober I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Bear/pseuds/Yoongi_Bear
Summary: He leans against the wall, sipping on the artificial blackberry lemonade diabetes that is a Mike's hard lemonade. The girl(?) in front of him turns around, eyes a startling shade of amber. Judging by the girl's height and stature, she's probably a sophomore, but she's pretty cute for a sophomore. Her eyes are hidden behind shiny, oversized round glasses, and Lance compares the freckles dusting her cheeks to stars in his head. She's tiny, probably 5 feet to Lance's 5 11. She's wearing high top blue jeans, a halter-top style grey turtleneck sweater that actually looks pretty warm, and Tims. She also doesn't look intoxicated to the slightest, unlike the rest of this stupid party.“Hey. You look lonely,” She says, and her voice is more deep than he'd expected it. It's freaking cute though, and Lance is suddenly dying and overheating.“I could say the same for you. Name's Lance Serrano, you?”“Katrina Holt. Call me Katie. "





	I Could Be Lonely With You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Lonely by Lovelytheband while reading this!

_She grabbed my face and that's when she said, “I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool. I like that you're lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you." -Lonely, lovelytheband_

 

“Oh, my god, do you see this?! Lotor and James are fighting again!”

Lance glances at his Raven haired friend, who's currently swirling around whatever's in his red Solo cup. The music in this party is some weird blend of pop and alternative, probably expected from Keith and Shiro's contrasting tastes, and Lance hates the fact that he likes it. He's fairly sure it's some Twenty Øne Piløts song (Smithereens?) at the moment, and he can't say he's surprised. Because that would be a lie. 

“Better go break it up,” Lance replies smoothly, and Keith snorts and chugs the contents of his cup. 

“Hell no. I want to watch this go down.” The Raven haired senior shoves his hands in his dark grey jean pockets, tapping his Converse-d shoe along with the song. Keith was opting for ninetys grunge today, with ripped jeans, an open red flannel shirt over a black tee, and Converse. Lance feels overdressed in his thin-black striped shirt and Adidas, but at least he has his blue letterman jacket on. That at least helps him fit in a little better, and make him look more straight. 

“You have fun with that, emo. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.” Lance tilts his bottle of Mikes toward Keith, who's screaming ‘HE NEEDS SOME MILK’ at the top of his lungs and Instagram live-ing the fight. 

Lance rolls his ocean blue eyes and walks away, to the line for the bathroom. It's surprisingly long, taking up most of the tiny hallway, and Lance didn't realize Keith invited this many people. Or maybe Shiro, ever the popular gay, invited a metric ton of people. God, Lance wishes he was more popular. Oh well. That's what he gets for being best friends with the emo kid. 

He leans against the wall, sipping on the artificial blackberry lemonade diabetes that is a Mike's hard lemonade. The girl(?) in front of him turns around, eyes a startling shade of amber. Judging by the girl's height and stature, she's probably a sophomore, but she's pretty cute for a sophomore. Her eyes are hidden behind shiny, oversized round glasses, and Lance compares the freckles dusting her cheeks to stars in his head. She's tiny, probably 5 feet to Lance's 5 11. She's wearing high top blue jeans, a halter-top style grey turtleneck sweater that actually looks pretty warm, and Tims. She also doesn't look intoxicated to the slightest, unlike the rest of this stupid party. 

“Hey. You look lonely,” She says, and her voice is more deep than he'd expected it. It's freaking cute though, and Lance is suddenly dying and overheating. 

“I could say the same for you. Name's Lance Serrano, you?” 

“Katrina Holt. Call me Katie-”

“IT'S PIDGE!” Someone screeches as they walk by, and Katie jumps with a weirdly cute ‘EUGH!’ 

“Shut the hell up, Matt! I will tell Dad you were smoking again!” 

Lance laughs. “Brother?”

“Yep. He's a jerk.” Katie shrugs. “Let's talk since this line is insanity. Ya like memes?”

“How many shrimp do you have to eat, before you skin starts turning pink?”

Katie's face brightens and she looks like she's suppressing laughter. “Eat too much and you'll get sick, shrimps are pretty rich!” 

Lance almost spills his drink from laughter when Katie does a rapid rendition of Orange Justice and almost smacks a senior with long, distractingly rainbow hair. Who is this adorable girl and how has he not met her before? 

Is he falling in love? Yes, yes he is. 

“I don't know if I should apologize or not,” Katie says between bouts of laughter, and Lance is crying, he's wheezing so hard. 

“Don't,” He manages to choke out. “That was great.” 

He doesn't know how it happens, but suddenly Katie's face is inches from his. He's guessing she pulled him down by the collar, but he's too far gone staring into her sunset eyes to register anything. Lance's heart is pounding in his chest, his cheeks are probably red enough to be seen by satellite, and Katie is staring into his eyes with an intensity that could kill. “I like you. You're hot and amazing.” 

“I-You too!” He stammers out. He can just barely register the faint scent of alcohol on Katie's breath, but he knows she's not drunk. Her eyes aren't hazy, they're piercing and beautiful. She hasn't stuttered over her words once. She's purposeful in every action. 

Katie isn't drunk, and neither is Lance. 

Katie glances down at what Lance hopes was his lips and not the floor before letting go, Lance pouting in slight disappointment. Darn. He really hoped that would go somewhere. 

Lance wasn't a kiss-and-tell, but if Katie decides to plant one on him, he's going to brag to Keith incessantly. 

And he feels no remorse for that thought. 

“You know, I could be lonely with you. Wanna be lonely together?” 

“Sure. I can start a fire outside, if you want.” Lance is dying inside when Katie grins, her cheeks a pale pink. 

“Sounds freaking fantastic.” 

She intertwines her fingers with Lance's, and they walk away toward the backdoor, stopping to grab the bowl of Chex Mix, chatting and flirting all the while. 

\------

Shiro's arms are wrapped around Keith's waist, and he watches as Katie and Lance leave the house. His boyfriend snorts. 

“What are you laughing at?” Shiro asks, and Keith tilts his head so their eyes meet. 

“Somehow, I knew Lance would like Katie. They're such a good match.” 

“That they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so cute my god. I love them.
> 
> Tumblr: takehashiii  
> Twitter: @takehashiii


End file.
